


淡如水—5.海晏河清（上）

by Ida_Alberta



Category: Historical RPF, 三国
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 现代abo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida_Alberta/pseuds/Ida_Alberta
Summary: 本章邓钟剧情慢无脑流 大量对话前文：4.贾袖传香OOC预警开学了咕咕咕





	淡如水—5.海晏河清（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 本章邓钟 
> 
> 剧情慢无脑流 大量对话
> 
> 前文：4.贾袖传香
> 
> OOC预警
> 
> 开学了咕咕咕

墨菲定律没有告诉钟会要考虑意料之外的情况。

「去哪了？」

「图书馆。」

面对母亲惯例的入室审问，钟会回答得漫不经心，他早在前一天已经汇报过今天的行程了，他回避了张昌蒲凌厉的目光，径直向房间走去。

张昌蒲显然没有就此放过他的意思

「还有呢？」

张昌蒲纤长的手指指向茶几，钟会循向望去——

是那瓶“遗失的”消除剂。

「之前你每次出去都会带这个吧？今天不见你带，就这样回来了？」

钟会顿住了一瞬，他竟没想到过是母亲从他房里拿走了抑制剂

张昌蒲显然不想给他理论的机会

「这一两个月用的还挺快，别以为这个东西就是万能的，说，你都去干嘛了？」

「去图书馆借书」

「是吗？从上午七点到现在……你看看——都快八点半了！你在那借了一天书？把书包拉开，都借了些什么书，给我看看。」

「……我在那看书还不行吗？凭什么你说给就给啊！？」

钟会心中猛然一沉，张昌蒲以不容置疑的语气施令的时候，无名怒火直接上头，但他仍然没有勇气与张昌蒲对视，显然他已经进退维谷，愤怒和恐惧交织缠绕着钟会，气息已然有些颤抖，他慢慢侧身向房间挪去。

缄默之间，张昌蒲一步步向她逼近，用异样冷漠的语气讲着令钟会胆寒的话

「以前你说是出去自习那就算了，考试一过你就忙说着出去看书、和同学外出，简直比上班的还勤快，你到底去的是哪里？博物馆？图书馆？商业街？还是那个城中村？」

城中村。

钟会在听到这三个字之后，瞳孔瞬间收缩。

她怎么会知道！

「我盯着你好几次！高三前就见你去过！你现在又三番五次往那里跑干什么？我看你今天在那里待得还挺久，料想着六点多也该回来了，结果我看你去了哪，药店，旁边是妇幼医院对么？你还说你去图书馆看书了，把书包打开，里面的东西都给我倒出来——」

她怎么能——

「你怎么能——」

「你跟踪我！」

钟会难以置信地瞪着张昌蒲，怒火愈烧愈烈，粗重的呼吸让胸膛剧烈起伏。

几乎不给钟会反应的时间，张昌蒲先一步动手了，一个箭步冲上去抢住书包一侧，一把扯开了拉链，钟会见况，甩手把书包摔在地上，便冲进了房间。

房门与门框扣合的刹那，天花板的粉尘应声而落，巨大的震动让全屋的玻璃随之颤抖，张昌蒲的指尖被锁在门外，她奋力捶打着木门，也得不到房里人的回应。

她气急败坏地把书包里的东西全部抖落在地上——

三本书、一盒已经开过的紧急避孕药、还有尚未拆封的吸血垫和试孕纸……

……

面对着掌管一切的家主，用锁门来抵抗简直是不自量力。

在门外响起渐行渐近的急促脚步声和一串金属制品的清脆碰撞之后，木门猛地撞上门后雪白的墙壁，挂在门后的杂物接二连三掉到地上，发出混乱的噪音。钟会裹着被子蜷在床角，听着硬物撞击的巨大声响，身子几乎不可见地战栗了一下，背对着门也能想象得到母亲盛怒的面孔，他不打算再作挣扎了，面对母亲一系列的诘问，钟会供认不讳。冷静而克制的声音宛若薄纸，纸下包着多少怒火，钟会自然明白。

「说！你都去那干嘛了。」

「……」

不用钟会亲口说，倒在门口的那堆东西都说得明明白白的了，药板上的那一个空缺，是那么的扎眼

「那人是谁」

「是…司马昭…的朋友」

司马昭、又是司马昭！

「你跟他什么关系？多久了？」

「……」

「你男朋友？还是说……」

「……」

「我问你话呢！」

「…嗯……男朋友」

他没有向邓艾直白了断地坦白过心意，自从分化那档子事之后，邓艾的信香时常出现在深夜最旖旎的梦境之中，如那天一般，包裹住自己的身体，给予自己无上的安全感，而梦醒时分，短暂的温情又成过眼云烟，求不得、放不下。

直到他们一起坐在长椅上，仰望着灯光如昼的绚烂夜晚，直到第一次伏在他的胸口、听着身前这位壮汉心里的小鹿怎样撞击着他的心脏，直到第一次在高三挑灯夜战的书桌前拥吻，直到两种信息素水乳交融时、第一次十指相扣……两人从未明了的为这段关系下过定义，司马昭自不用说，他还从来没跟同班的人，甚至王弼，过多提起邓艾，更何况“男朋友”这个称呼。

这段感情到底是信息素作祟、是AO相吸的相互慰藉、是校园剧中的“喜欢”，还是说，能被称之为“爱”……

在 “男朋友”一词从口中落出之后，钟会竟有一丝恍惚。

「多久了？」

「高一认识的。」

「……这种事，做过多久了？」

「……就考后」

钟会听着背后传来的一声长叹，心脏伴随着粗重的喘息震如擂鼓，被冷汗润湿的手连攥紧被单的力气都使不上。

「钟会你胆子不小啊……」

「我没想到——」

「没想到？找准了易感期就出去鬼混，有多危险你不知道吗？啊？你知道会有什么后果吗？」

「我知道！如果我不知道我还会买那些东西吗……」

「你还敢说！你怎么不让他事先保护好？」

「这次是意外！真的是…意外………」

引以为傲的语言表达能力此时已经接近为零，他无法多去辩解什么，事情根源因他而起，这场意外的所有苦果，都只能由他自己来承担……

手机铃声响起得很不合时宜，当看到那个来电人：【邓艾】

钟会毫不犹豫地按下了拒绝接听，冰凉的指尖触碰到被体温包裹着的手机屏幕时，微微颤抖了一下。

「谁？」

不等钟会回答，铃声再次响起

张昌蒲疾步走到他的床前，在被夺走手机之前，钟会再次拒绝了通话。一条条通话记录罗列在张昌蒲眼前，钟会透过她的眼镜镜片看到屏幕上的内容换了一茬又一茬。

「邓艾。是他吗？」

钟会没有回答，他看着床前的这个女人，宛若鬼魅，在他的生活中无处不在，她早已窥探到他私生活的一角，可偏偏选在了这个时间点拆穿他，撕裂他的所有掩盖，让他的一切都一丝不挂地暴露在这个女人的眼下。

当铃声第三次响起，钟会撑起身子的速度终究是慢了，张昌蒲先他一步迈出房门，在室外光线被房门完全阻隔在外之前，钟会一把擒住把手，与门外的力道不相上下，张昌蒲没有耐性和钟会在这里僵持，她的力道猛然加大，狠推了门一把，借钟会的拉力，门直接向房里甩开，再次向墙壁冲去，钟会见势迅速松手，但抵不过惯性，向后酿跄几步便重重地跌倒在地板上。

钟会吃痛着支起半边身子，望向张昌蒲——那个高高在上的女人，逆着光的脸庞上看不到丝毫怜悯。

嘭——

钟会眼睁睁看着室内的光线被关在门外，紧接着钥匙插入锁孔的声音，直到门外传来张昌蒲对手机那头传话的声音，钟会像突然被唤醒，向门扑去，用力捶打着门，疯狂地吼叫着什么……

徒劳，都是徒劳……钟会倚着衣柜，怔怔地瘫在地上，全身的力气仿佛在刚才的拉扯中已经耗光了，木地板的凉意和疼痛蔓延全身，听着室外模糊的人声，无可奈何，他已经无力分辨言语中的意思了。

等到一切再次寂静，伴随的开锁声，光线再次闯入黑暗的室内。

「我跟你那人说好了，先等两周，万一有事，他和他家长跟你一起医院，后天要到外地去开会，我叫阿姨过来照顾你几天，不舒服就跟阿姨说，晚上你自己打120去医院，外卖不准吃，家里不能出现第三个人，从现在开始，你的手机、钥匙我没收了，等到你想好了你们得关系到底怎么走，再说。」

「……他也是德大的……」

钟会愣了半天硬是憋出一句话，实际上也没经过大脑思考

「呵，德大怎么了？他和你的关系跟在不在一起读书无关，再好的学校，也有人渣。」

「他不是——」

有气无力的反驳在张昌蒲眼里不值一文。

「你让我怎么跟你爸交代？啊？你爸要看到你现在这个样子，不知道得有多失望！赶紧起来捡好这些东西，然后收拾好你自己，早点去睡——」

「他不是……」

「我跟你说话呢，你听到没有？」

钟会无力地叹了口气，阖上眼点了点头。父亲……吗？母亲总会把父亲拉出来做挡箭牌，她对钟会做过的所有一切，最终落脚点都是钟繇，仿佛在说这个儿子是钟繇托养在张昌蒲这里，而她只是这个艰巨任务的执行者

「那还不给我起来！」

……

虽然邓艾对张昌蒲女士有所耳闻，从夏侯霸口中“教育有方的贤女”，到司马昭口中“独身打拼的强人”，最后是钟会口中“恨铁不成钢的严母”，但从这三言两语的阐述中只得到一点点模糊的映象。

只是没想到，他会以这种方式，与张昌蒲相识。

张昌蒲切断电话之后，留给邓艾的只有一串冰冷的电流声。

“一周时间内不允许与钟会有任何联系、用这几天的时间决定他与钟会未来的走向、万一出事，将承担大部分责任” 一旦有个万一，邓艾的母亲非得出面不可……医院的消毒水味，在他少时的记忆中代表着不祥与迷茫。

历经整整一天的思索之后，在与钟会失联的第二天，邓艾终于向司马昭要到了钟会家的座机电话和地址，还被司马昭温馨警告过：请不要在天王老子脚下做自杀行为。邓艾只能对老友一番牢骚：我已经被天王老子挫骨扬灰了。然后什么都不解释就下线了，留下司马昭一个一脸懵逼的表情包。

在第三天早晨，邓艾鼓起勇气拨通了钟会家的电话……

“……您拨打的电话无人接听，请稍后再拨……”

“……您拨打的电话无人接听，请稍后再拨……”

“……您拨打的电话……”

“嘟……嘟……嘟……嘟………

邓艾计划这是最后一次拨号

“……嘟……嘟……嘟……”

不安的情绪越发浓重，钟会拖着那样的身子绝不会在危险时期外出，除非去医院……

“……嘟…………喂？……”

期待已久的声音姗姗来迟，只是电话那头的声音并没有让邓艾心安多少

「士季！是我！」

电话那头沉静了许久……

「你还好吗……？」

「士载……」

那声音再传入邓艾脑海里时，他听到的不再是那少年一如既往清亮而平稳的嗓音，言语间漏出些许叹息，没有包含更多对来电者的期待

「我肚子疼……」

邓艾心中一紧

「昨天晚上开始的……开始出血了……」

……

那日争吵过后肾上腺素飙升，钟会没办法逼迫自己什么都不想然后乖乖入睡

简单洗漱之后，缩在被子里把所有可能的结果都在脑海中罗列了一遍，不管是药效显现平安无事，或者平安两周被迫动用试孕纸，甚至可能有两条杠、然后邓艾和他的父母就要围在病榻旁和他母亲谈论不休……若是张昌蒲坚持，他和邓艾的关系很可能就此断绝，钟会知道张昌蒲的性子，跟自己如出一辙的不达目的不罢休……他只能一遍又一遍的安慰自己：他和邓艾的这段关系……无论如何都会有补救方法的。

辗转反侧一直到入睡前，还迷迷糊糊地幻想着，做个梦、醒来就好了。

次日醒来时已是日上三竿

历经两次回笼觉，醒来后除了说不出的疲惫外，一切照常。

从门口的鞋来看，母亲已经外出，剩下的时间只交给钟会自己，钟会从保姆那里打听到，母亲这一去就是五天，换做是别家的孩子，家长一口气出差五天，还不快乐似神仙。只是家庭监控还在，母亲要这么做，他也没脾气了。

然后趁保姆在监控盲区，厨房里，悄悄问了问手机或钥匙的下落，结果是不知道。社交软件都有设备锁，与世隔绝的烦躁让他渴求一些有效信息来让心里有个底，毕竟他曾经对“意外怀孕”之类的事嗤之以鼻，只是没想到，意外会降临得那么突然，他只能反复从网络寻求更多的指引和帮助，事情都不会发展的那么顺利，无线网怎么都连不上，最后发现书房里的路由器被整个带走了。

天无绝人之路，于是钟会努力放平了心态后，在暴躁阅读和焦虑睡眠中度过了相对平稳的两天。

从第二天晚上开始，轻微的腹痛让他心神难宁，吸血垫也派上了用场，钟会知道是药效发作。只是没能预估得到，生殖腔收缩的强度愈演愈烈，下腹的阵阵绞痛让他几乎无法入睡，冷汗浸湿了衣裤，他翻遍了储药柜也只能找到发热贴，没有止痛药和消炎药，最后忍着晕眩踉跄地挪回房间，一头栽进柔软的床铺便失去了知觉……

次日醒来时，已经不觉疼痛，只是清醒后，痛感卷土重来，面对寡淡的早餐，随意垫了肚子便以胃口不好推掉了。王弼曾多次劝导他：要学会向别人求助，只是此时此景他还是没有勇气告诉保姆这些事。

客厅电话铃响时，家里只剩钟会一人，本想着两耳不闻窗外事、一心只读圣贤书，尽管说注意力并不能有多集中，（一点都不）舒服地敷着发热贴躺在床上翻书，对火急火燎的电话铃选择性失聪。奈何来电者坚持不懈的举动，硬是把钟会惹毛了，猜想是母亲有急事联系他，钟会干脆破罐子破摔，鸽了几回。

直到艰难地挪到客厅、拿起电话，听到熟悉的嗓音，急切而焦虑。母亲交给他的“任务”如同梦魇，他没办法在这种情况下心平气和地跟邓艾讨论我俩以后该怎么怎么样，他甚至不知道该怎么面对邓艾，他还没能想到一个两全其美的解决方案……万一他说以后……

“你还好吗”

钟会几日来筑起的心理防线瞬间土崩瓦解，身体上的疼痛自不用说，几日来积压的惶恐一点点逼近钟会能承受的上限，在邓艾的声音落入耳畔时，他彻底崩溃了，客厅的监控已经无所谓了，他现在只想与听筒那边的人紧紧相拥、然后痛哭一场


End file.
